Forget Me Not
by Absolute Uncertainty
Summary: Jinx catches a case of nostalgia of her former Teen SemiVillainess group, a look back at how things once were for her before H.I.V.E [Jinx has some OOC. Original characters involved. Deep character development on the originals.]
1. Memory Lane

"There was a point in time where my "bad luck" powers weren't so malicious that it turned me to the side of pure evil - there was a time where it was just idle fun for me, something to tie over time as I tried to find myself, to pursue bigger dreams. Would you believe me if I said I wanted to be a Rock Star? Or maybe even a Chef? At first glance, you'd misjudge me - at first glance, you'd think of me as a freak and some nut. Before H.I.V.E, I had my own little group that consisted of only three members including myself. Charm and Mirage were like sisters to me and flipping through this old album that I've kept secret from the rest of H.I.V.E Five, I can only imagine what else could have became of us. What else could we have done together? We were like a family and everyone always did their part - they weren't lazy like H.I.V.E Five and didn't' have pathetic attempts that would only end in childish mishaps but it was the thrill I wanted - I wanted more of a thrill and that's when I sold my soul to the devil. I could only sigh, starting from the beginning and recalling each moment of our time together. Hell, it only felt like it was yesterday…"


	2. The Trio

"He's coming in your direction, Mirage." Charm spoke into the Bluetooth, pressing her back against the tree and peering around it every now and again. "Do your thing."

"Yea yea." Mirage pressed her hand against the Bluetooth's talk button, smirking and tilting her head down.

A security guard was pacing back and forth with his rifle held on his shoulder blade, visors covering cold eyes and a cigarette smoldering on the floor next to his foot. It had to be his eleventh one and Charm was becoming disgusted by the minute. It had been two hours since she began the stake out but this was going to be one of their biggest heists this Month, she tried to time everything perfectly. One slip up would be their downfall.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mirage approached him only to take a step back, eyeing the barrel of the rifle.

"Hm?" He squint his eyes, though not visible behind the black shaded visors. "What the hell you doin' out here?"

"I'm lost, can you please tell me where is 59th and Hype Street?"

"Oh." His defenses were brought down as was the mouth of the rifle. He stood up straight and pointed south. "It's that way. You go down five blocks and then take a right an-" In the midst of his directions, he saw something scurry across the shadows. He looked back at the girl with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked politely.

"Nothing. Anyways, you take a right after that and go down another four blocks and..." It was that same black figure scurrying across the plains. He felt a cold sweat drip down his forehead.

"Stay here." He quickly said, lifting his rifle and walking slowly in the direction of where he saw the figure.

"Wrong choice." Mirage giggled to herself.

The grounds beneath him swirled around as two large black snakes wrapped around his legs, making him shout out in fear. He aimed his rifle down and began shooting at them, trying to get them off but as each one fell, an even stronger and larger one took its place. He reached for his walkie-talkie only for it to be eaten by the snake.

"Damn it! Run for your life!" He shouted at Mirage, tumbling to the ground and losing his rifle.

Charm leapt out from the tree and sprinted straight to Mirage, passing by her and grabbing her by the arm to enter the very large Fortress that the security guard was protecting. She continued to run, dragging Mirage along until she shouted out stop.

"What?" Charm turned around to glare at her partner in crime, her crimson red eyes glittering with excitement. "Don't stop me now! Things are just getting fun."

"Charm, Jinx said we need to be careful. Don't you think it was a little too easy for us to knock out that guard? What makes you think there isn't more?" Mirage stated, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh, come on! Do you see any traps?" Charm pointed in the direction of where they are heading. "I definitely don't."

"Wait." Mirage pleaded.

"And I'll prove it." She took one step forward and before she knew it, she was hanging upside down from a booby-trap; a rope snug around her ankle. She heaved out an exasperated sigh and glanced to the side to notice Jinx was hanging upside down too.

"Thought you said the coast was clear." Charm fumed, her strawberry pink pigtails made her look like an upside down demon.

"It was." Jinx rolled her cat-like purple eyes.

"Told you so." Mirage muttered quietly from below. "Want some help down?"

"Don't think that's needed, ladies." A man stepped forward dressed in a metallic suit. "This is the end of the line for you three." He raised one of his guns that were attached to his arm.

"Oh shit." Jinx and Charm said in unison.

"Hmph." Mirage didn't hesitate running straight at him and leaping over his head in a half spin, throwing her foot backwards to knock him in the back but her attempt failed. All she ended up with was a sore foot. "What the hell! That isn't fair."

"Get us down and we can take them out, dummy!" Charm squeaked.

The man turned his gun on Mirage and fired something of a web at her but she was too quick on her feet. She cart wheeled to the left and came running off to the side, pulling from her sleeve a coin that was sharper then any blade. She flung the coin in the direction of Jinx which cut her from her trap. As Jinx fell, she made sure to leap in the direction of Charm who caught her by the wrists. Jinx, being an acrobatic queen, swung her feet upwards and slammed her heel into the ropes to force it away. Both girls fell to the ground in a comical way but got back up to their feet.

"Now that things are even." Mirage smirked.

"Tables are definitely turned." Charm added.

"And we'll be taking what we want." Jinx finished, putting her palms together and spreading them so a thin beam of dark purple would fly in his direction.

It slammed straight into his metallic suit, stripping it away almost instantly as though it was acid. Charm and Mirage held hands and delivered an uppercut that he wouldn't have seen coming. He was knocked out on the ground, blood leaking from his jaw. The three ladies advanced up the Fortress to where they found a rather large emerald crown.

"So legend has it…" Mirage began speaking. "…anyone who wears this crown will be the strongest person ever but it comes with a price. Losing one's soul."

"It won't fall into the wrong hands." Jinx smiled to her two best friends, grabbing the crown gently from its revolving pad.

"Let's hope not. Come on, vigilantes, we are so out of this place. Who's up for pizza?" Charm grinned. "It's on me…or better yet, on the guy I seduce."

The three began laughing, leaving with their arms draped around each other's shoulders, out the window into their hovering car. It was all too easy though. The whole entire heist was too easy because as they went through it all, cameras had watched their every move.

"So, the games begin. I'll make them become hated and then soon, obtain what I want. Good job, men." The figure chuckled darkly, standing in front of the large television screen.

"No problem, boss. Next time though…" The metallic man said. "…I'll crush those little girls with my bare fists. It hurts to force a lose, boss."

"I know, my son. I know…But no worries, they will feel the most pain in the end. Hahahahahaha…"


	3. Fear

Jinx slung her backpack over her shoulder, glancing back at her two companions with an endearing smile. The trio finished an important heist that hadn't end too bad either. Charm was chattering away about how hard Jinx had hit the man.

"It was so funny how he fell too. I think he almost died!" Charm laughed.

Mirage raised an eyebrow, sucking on a lollipop before she noticed a sudden change in Jinx's pace. "Jinx, What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied coldly.

"Geez, chilly." Charm scoffed. "Guess she's having one of her mood swings." She stopped in thought. "Or her period. Maybe I should offer her a tam-"

"Ugh, no stupid. She seems upset." Mirage shook her head, placing a hand against her forehead.

"Oh." Charm narrowed her eyes and sped up to walk beside Jinx.

"Aren't you happy about the success?" She questioned.

"Of course I am. I'm sorry, I've just been feeling sick lately." Jinx muttered.

"That's alright, best friend." Charm grinned.

_Ever since I touched that stupid crown, I've been feeling so sick and tired. Can't be guilt. Guilt isn't that easy on me at all. What could it be?_

A cold sweat came over Jinx and she collapsed right there on the concrete. Mirage and Charm took no time to scoop up their friend and hurry her back to the hang out spot. Underneath the many tunnels of the City lied a metallic facility. Charm kicked open the door and helped carry Jinx to the couch where she laid her down gently.

"I'll get the cold compresses." Mirage was about to dart away til Jinx's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"It's alright…" Her already too pale face had whispered. "…I'm better, really."

"What was that all about?" Charm said softly.

"I don't know but ever since our mission…" Mirage trailed off, looking in the direction of the study. She walked away and then returned with a large oak book.

"The Nefarious Crown." She repeated to herself over and over again, setting the book down on the coffee table and flipping through pages til she found what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, tracing her fingers against the words. "The one to touch the crown will go through a devastating change. If good, one will become increasingly bad. If bad, one will become demented." She stopped and looked up at Jinx's face. "These words weren't here before."

"You must've made a mistake." Charm said matter-of-factly.

"I don't make those."

"Whatever." Charm huffed.

"This all seems too easy." Jinx whispered, closing her eyes again as if she were slipping to a different world. "We got the crown so well yet what of the letter we got in the mail?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a set up." Charm chirped. "If any case, we aren't really that important to set up. They could've went after any other."

"Maybe." Mirage said thoughtfully, flipping through the pages with hopes of a reverse.

"Don't worry. I have two great people. I won't turn into anything that I'm not." Jinx's eyes fluttered open when she said this, sitting up.

Before Mirage and Charm can make another statement, the alarm in their secret hide out began going off in a whir of sounds. The lights shone and flashed all about. They knew exactly what it meant. Jinx hopped up to her feet and ran for the door followed behind by Charm and Mirage.

"Where's the problem?" Mirage asked, running over to her motorcycle.

"No clue." Jinx put her helmet over her hair.

"Radar picked up over at the High School in Jump City." Charm revved up the engines of her motorcycle and led the way.

Jinx lowered her head, following close behind but having her memory elsewhere.

_The mission was too easy. For as quick as they captured us, they could've destroyed us without a problem in the world but instead, they let us. When I attacked him, he could've easily dodged it but he just stood there. I wish I followed my gut instinct and that letter…Who could've wrote something like that? I knew I saw it somewhere before…_

"Jinx!" Charm screamed.

"Huh?" Jinx raised the visor and saw what Charm was so worried about.

A large red bull pounded it's hooves against the concrete and charged at the High School building again, practically crumbling the front entrance where the Students tried to escape. Mirage drove her motorcycle right at the bull but at the last minute, leapt off it. The bull, seeing and hearing the oncoming motorcycle, tilted it's head down and rammed the horns into it, making it burst into screeching flames.

"Damn." Mirage said from her crouched position.

"I'll make this bull calmer then a cucumber." Charm casually strolled over to the bull like it was nothing and waved her hands in circles. The bull's eyes followed her motions before it finally took a deep breath and blew a stream of fire at her.

"What the hell?" Charm backflipped out of the way of the flames. "Guess Red Bulls don't give you wings."

"Mmm…Take a dose of this!" Jinx crossed her arms against her chest and sent out a beam of purple showered in her image at the bull.

Strangely enough, the attack didn't effect it but rather made it stare at her. All about Mirage and Charm, however, lamp posts creaked and fell near them. They both hopped back, looking at where they could've been crushed.

"Watch where your aiming that" Charm screamed.

"Watch out!" Jinx extended a hand out but she was too late. The bull mauled both of her friends, knocking them across the concrete.

"Stop it!" She ran at it but the bull continued charging at her friends. "No!"

"Enough." A man said from on top of the crumbling High School.

The bull had froze in it's step like it was an animation and not a huge, deformed creature. It was then it shrunk away into a small little puppet right before her eyes. She furrowed her brow in thought then looked in the direction of the voice.

"Why don't you just join us? Your powers are for harming, not helping." The man said.

"Who are you?" She hissed, cautiously walking over to her injured friends.

"Warrick." He smirked. "With you, I'm sure we can turn this whole entire city under our control then the rest of the galaxy."

"Why would I want to do that?" Jinx knelt down, feeling Mirage and Charm for their pulses since they weren't moving.

"Look at what your powers did to your friends." He said, stepping back into the shadows.

The only thing left was his laughter. Jinx shook her head sadly, looking back to her friends and seeing them stir from their unconsciousness. She bit her bottom lip nervously. _It was my fault. I saw it. It wasn't no accident. I aimed right for the bull and it turned away. It turned as if it had a mind of it's own and tried to hurt my friends. It never did that before…_


End file.
